Natural Whip Leona
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 30776 |no = 1354 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 80 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = During her travels in Grand Gaia as a Guardian, she came to realize just how many children there were in similar situations like her own childhood. Over time, she came to want to save these children, and this new goal inspired her powers to reach new heights. It is believed that she secretly harbored feelings for the spear master, but due to his untimely death and the dissolution of the founding members of Meirith, it is unclear if she was ever able to convey this to him. |summon = I know he doesn't have eyes for me. But even so... |fusion = I didn't want to give up. I don't want to cast anyone off. I want enough power to get away with not doing that! |evolution = The world must change, so I'll change myself first. I will be the one to change the world! | hp_base = 4975 |atk_base = 2159 |def_base = 2136 |rec_base = 2058 | hp_lord = 6563 |atk_lord = 2704 |def_lord = 2685 |rec_lord = 2566 | hp_anima = 7455 |rec_anima = 2328 |atk_breaker = 2942 |def_breaker = 2447 |def_guardian = 2923 |rec_oracle = 2804 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2466 | hp_oracle = 5670 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Miraculous Sanctuary |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def, max HP, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge & slightly absorbs HP |lsnote = Fills 3-6 BC & drains 3-8% damage |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst/Recovery |bb = Felida Eliflore |bbdescription = 15 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable considerable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 40% instantly & 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Wisteriage |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% instantly, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% & 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Arcadia |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, damage taken hugely restores HP and enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, heal 75% damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Sacred Rose |esitem = |esdescription = Adds great HP recovery and huge BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = Fills 7 BC & heals 2500-3000 + 15% Rec |evofrom = 30775 |notes = |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Leona3 }}